You Don't See Me Like I See You
by MistY BluE
Summary: A nice little humorous story about how Ash and Misty get together...the usual, it's pretty good, check it out. Read and Review!


**You Don't See Me Like I See You**

**You Don't See Me Like I See You**

Author's Note: This is a fic on how Misty confesses her feelings to Ash, but then someway he finds himself, deep down, that he loves her too. And at the beginning through the end is slapstick humor with romance. It's a song fic but I'm sure you're just dying to read one of these again…But anyway, as usual I hope you all like it! Please review when you're through! (The song is from "Josie and the Pussycats" soundtrack, called "You Don't See Me")

"Good God, what is your problem, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash just winced like he was insane as he started walking; however, he didn't reply to Misty.

Brock cleared his throat a little and said, "Um…he just drank a two liter bottle of _7 Up _at the restaurant we just left, eh..heh..heh."

"WHO THE HECK WOULD MAKE HIM DO A DUMBASS THING LIKE THAT?" She shouted back at Brock's response.

"*AHEM*, himself…?!? It's beyond me why he didn't go then." Brock replied.

"LOOK I REALLY GOTTA GO HERE…" Ash choked out. "LET'S JUST FIND A GOSH-DARN BATHROOM AND BOLT!" Misty just laughed at Ash's heed. "I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY WHEN YOU HAVE TO TAKE A—"

"Why don't you just go in the woods, Smart One?" Brock smirked.

"N-NO…I don't like how those wild Pokemon look at me…" 

"Look, the Pokemon Center!" Misty exclaimed, with a less arrogant tone.

"POKEMON CENTER?? GOOD, GOOD, VERY GOOD." Ash started walking briskly down the road and entered before the other two started to complete a step. I guess when you have to go that bad…

"Wow. I never had that feeling in my life, thank God it's gone." Ash said…relieved…Misty and Brock just snickered. 

"Maybe you should watch the soda intake there…" Brock stated.

"What are we gonna do with you Ash?" Misty continued to laugh. Ash just narrowed his eyes to Misty, but then she saw him do that face, she immediately stopped.

"And what do you mean by that, brat?"

"I didn't mean anything, I was just kidding…" She started to feel uncomfortable, and then began to blush. "You should know that by now."

"Right…" Ash mouthed being sarcastic, as obvious.

"Ash, it wasn't even a bad joke, it's not like I was meaning to kill you or something like that, lately you've been taking every word I say seriously."

"Well, I'm just sick and tired of them, with your retarded wise cracks." Ash snapped back. Misty just sighed and looked away.

"Alright guys, give it a cut…calm yourselves down." Brock uttered. Ash unfortunately didn't care; he just got up and walked outside into the cool, summer night. Misty sat there with her head down and eyes shut, the secret she was keeping was to leave the tears inside. Her lower lip was shuddering, as if she were about to cry. Brock just let out a long breath and sympathetically looked over at Misty.

**

__

This is the place where I sit

This is the park where I love you too much

This is as hard as it gets

'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough

I'm here if you want me, I'm yours you can hold me

I'm empty and tumbling and breakin'

Chorus:

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could

I dream a world where you'd understand

But I dream a million sleepless nights

And I dream of fire when you're touching my hand

But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded, It's too complicated

Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?

Chorus:

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I wish you would…

This is the place in my heart

This is the place where I'm falling apart

Isn't this just where we met?

And is this the last chance I'll ever get?

I wish I was lonely

Instead of just only

Crystal and see-through and not enough to you

Chorus:

'Cause you don't see me 

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

'Cause you don't see me

And you don't need me

And you don't love me

The way I wish you would

The way I know you could…

**

In the meantime, Ash is thinking. _'Dammit, was I too hard on her? I hope I wasn't because—'_
"Ash?" Misty called out. "Oh there you are; still wanna talk to me?" Ash cocked his head up and looked at her cheerful, yet beautiful face.

"Yeah, sure." You could see that Ash had a bit of a blush in his face as he lip smiled at her, making her walk over to him. He didn't apologize for how he did that sudden outburst. Misty still wasn't quite sure if he even still liked her for that matter.

"Ash…?"

"Hmmm?" Ash still examined the stars as he sat there about to listen to Misty talk.

"Now, I need to know this…for sure, just simply as a question…" She apparently caught Ash's undivided attention, he looked at her deeply; it was incomparable.

"Okay, go on." Ash said warmly. 

__

'Geeze I must be really good at this,' Misty mused. "D-Do you…love…m-m-me?" Ash was struck by her question. He didn't quite know how to rephrase his answer.

"Phew! Glad one of us cleared that up!" '_Oh great, that sounded really friggin' dumb.' _"What I mean is, damn Misty, I love you too."

"Are you serious?"

"Why Mist, is that a bad thing…?"

"NO! I didn't mean it in an arrogant way, I meant I'M SO HAPPY!" Misty leaned on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck and he slid his slender arm around her dainty waist; her breath tickled him. "And by the way, don't you have to apologize to someone???"

"I'm sorry, okay? Let's not start that crap all over again…I never want that from neither of us while we're loving each other…"

"Whoa, where'd those magical words of experience come from…no offense Hon, that's not you talkin'." At that very moment, Ash leaned in and kissed her right on her lips.

"Now is that _me_ kissing?" 

"I sure hope so, I don't want anyone coming close to these pucker-ups 'cept for you." Misty flashed her best smile. Brock couldn't help but watch them. Let's just say he was waiting for this to happen since Day 1.

Flames, comments??? Let me know! Please review!

__


End file.
